Just One Night
by NightReader22
Summary: I felt a little cheated by the writers for not letting us enjoy more of Sam's one night stand in "Baby," so I filled in the gaps. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, it is smut, don't like it, don't read it.


I saw him as soon as he walked into the diner. He was hard to miss. Over six feet of solid muscle wrapped in denim and flannel. He had the bearing of a man who knew how to handle himself, but he was not just another tough guy thug. He had long brown hair that a girl could envy, and eyes that said he had seen more than most ever would. And he was carrying a satchel that looked both totally out of place, and totally comfortable on him. I was intrigued.

I watched him as he made his way to a table on my side of the room, sitting in the corner, facing the room. I could see his eyes take in everything. I wondered if he was ex-military. He had the look, slightly haunted, ever alert.

He opened the satchel, revealing its contents as a laptop and a couple of books that wouldn't have looked out of place in a museum. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Well, if he hadn't had my attention before, he did now.

I smiled as I headed towards his table, hips swinging just a little, seeing if he would react the way I was hoping. I had an itch to scratch, and he looked like he would be one hell of a memorable lay. Sure better than the drunk guy who had been eyeing me off from the other side of the room for the past half hour.

I wasn't disappointed. I could see his eyes roaming over me as I approached, and my smile widened. "What can I get you?" I asked, leaning in towards him, and being rewarded with an appreciative glance. "Just coffee" he replied, sounding a little amused, before adding "for now." I gave him a grin, "Sure thing" and walked off to get his coffee, knowing his eyes were following me all the way.

Once he had his coffee he got to work on whatever he was doing. The serious face he got as he concentrated was seriously hot, but it was also greatly amusing watching his concentration falter each time I brushed past him on my way to another table. I got the feeling it had been a while since he got some release.

I looked at the clock. Almost knock off time. I glanced over to find him staring at me with a hungry look that made my insides squirm. I stared back, and then slowly liked my lips, and even from a couple of tables away I could see his eyes dilate. He was all mine.

I walked slowly back to his table, feeling my heart rate speeding up in anticipation. "Out front in five" I said quietly as I passed him, then headed out back to get my gear and sign off.

* * *

I shivered slightly in the cool air, glancing around the parking lot and wondering for a moment if I had read him wrong.

And then there he was, standing right beside me, the satchel slung back over his shoulder. Standing so close he towered over me, and I could practically feel the power radiating off him. Then he pushed me back against the wall and kissed me roughly, with a need that sent shivers down my spine. I kissed him back till we were gasping for air. When he paused for a moment I looked up into those deep eyes of his, "your place or mine?" I said breathily.

"Mine." He answered without hesitation, and took my hand to lead me across the parking lot. I felt another wave of nerves as he unlocked his car, and to my surprise opened the back door and pulled a blanket onto the seat. Was he really thinking what I thought he was? He pulled me around till my back was against the side of the car and started kissing me again, one hand in my hair and the other roaming down my side. I felt my hands splay against his chest as his hand move up under my shirt and run along the edge of my bra. My head tipped back with a gasp as he then dipped into my bra, rubbing circles over my nipple.

I could feel his heart rate rising with my own, and let one of my hand run across the hard muscle of his chest, then lower to the band of his jeans. His breath hitched a little, then he was moving us down onto the seat of the car, his body hovering tantalisingly over mine for a moment, before he leant back to pull the door closed.

I felt a moment of panic. Were we really going to do this here? It wasn't exactly a private location, and I was hardly an exhibitionist. Then he was over me again, one leg between my own, the other on the edge of the seat, his arms on either side of my head. He lowered his lips to mine as one hand moved down and slid up under my skirt.

All my inhibitions melted away as I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. I could feel him smile against me, then his lips were gently opening mine, letting his tongue slip inside. I moaned again, my breath coming in gasps as I moved my hips against his hand where it lay against the outside of my panties.

I wanted more. I moved my hands from where they had once again pressed into his chest down to the button of his jeans. I could feel the pressure of his excitement underneath and I grinned as I pressed against him with one hand, while I tried to open the button with the shaking fingers of the other. I was rewarded with a satisfying moan. He kissed me harder for a moment, then lifted himself slightly and pulled my shirt up and over my head before helping me to loosen his pants. We both shifted slightly as his wiggled them off and let them fall to the floor of the car.

I could see him taking in the view for a moment before pushing a hand underneath me to unhook my bra. He slowly peeled it away with a look that said he liked what he saw. I pulled on the edge of his shirt, it was only fair that I got a good view too. He got the message and pulled it off with a grin. Then our hands were everywhere, taking in every bit of each other. I could feel every taut muscle in his chest, his arms, his back. His hands, meanwhile were massaging my breasts and running down my sides, my stomach, across my back as I arched into him when he hit sensitive skin.

I could feel him growing against my thigh, even through his boxers and my skirt and I wanted him. Bad. I pushed my hips up into him, rubbing him against me and hearing his breathing quicken. He paused his roaming hands for a moment and gave me a grin that was almost feral. Then he grabbed my hands and held them both above my head with one of his, leaning in to kiss me hard as his other hand pushed my skirt up and my panties down.

My breath caught as his fingers plunged into me, my mouth opened wide as I gasped for breath. He moved his mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking as his fingers worked in and out of my wet opening while his thumb brushed over me. I was writhing and moaning beneath him, gasping for air, then suddenly I was there. The orgasm shuddered through me in waves as he rubbed me.

When it was over I just lay there a moment, stunned by the force of what he had brought me to, dragging in ragged breaths. "Wow" I breathed. I felt his chuckle rumble against me and raised an eyebrow. Now it was my turn to have some fun.

I wriggled my hands free of his and stroked them down his chest, feeling the sheen of sweat already there. Then I moved them lower, catching the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down firmly, letting him spring free. My breath caught a little at the sight of him. I let my fingers play down the sides of his erection, feeling him shudder above me as he watched me intently with those deep eyes of his. I rubbed him a little harder, feeling him respond immediately to the pressure as both hands moved up and down him, slowly at first, then faster.

I waited till he was right on the edge then I stopped, running a light finger around him, teasingly. He let out a little growl of frustration. I grinned at him. And that was all the incentive he needed to take control again. He pushed my legs wider apart with his knee, and my breath sped up again as he lowered himself till he was just touching the wetness between my legs. I moaned, arching up towards him. He pulled away a little, apparently enjoy the groan of frustration as I once again began to writhe under him. And then he was slowly pushing into me, inch by inch, making me moan and gasp. Then he was in. He leant down and began to kiss me again as he started to rock in and out. He started slow, finding a rhythm with the movement of my own hips, then starting to speed up.

I could feel my heart racing in my chest and his muscles working under his skin as I gripped his shoulders, pulling into every thrust. Both of us were moaning between kisses, lips smashing together and tongues twisting as we rocked the whole car with our passion.

Then he was pushing into me harder and I knew he was getting close, I dragged my fingers down his back and felt him arch, pushing himself even deeper. Then his hand was down between us, and he was rubbing me again as he thrust in and out. I lost the ability to think, my mouth going wide against his as I tightened around his length. We were both shuddering as my orgasm brought him to his and I felt him release into me, even as he continued to rub, keeping me going till he was done.

He collapsed onto me, letting his whole body press into mine as our chests heaved and our hearts thumped against each other. I let my eyes close, just enjoying his body pressed to mine, feeling totally spent and relaxed.

After a minute I felt him ease out of me and he shifted us so that he was laying curled around my back, one arm supporting my head, the other laying across my stomach, his fingers tracing gentle circles on my skin. I sighed contentedly, relaxing into him, falling asleep still mostly naked on the backseat of the car, too happy to care.


End file.
